Waiting For You
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Mungkin disetiap waktu yang aku lalui, yang ada hanyalah kau…
1. Chapter 1

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Like

Waiting For You

**xxxx**

"Hujan…" guman Ichigo tanpa sadar ketika ia menyadari tetes hujan yang masih berupa gerimis dari balik jendela kamarnya. Mendadak ia merasa sesak. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman dihatinya.

_Sedikit saja..._

_Aku hanya meminta sedikit..._

_Dalam waktuku yang mungkin tak banyak ini_

_Aku hanya ingin…Kau_

Perlahan, Ichigo berdiri dan mengambil payung yang ada di sudut kamar itu. Ia ingin keluar sebentar, mencoba berjalan dibawah hujan. Sedikit berusaha agar perasaan tidak nyaman itu menghilang.

"Oniichan!"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara Yuzu dari arah dapur. Sepertinya adik perempuannya itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Oniichan mau kemana?" Ada nada cemas yang terasa dari suara Yuzu dan Ichigo sangat menyadari itu.

Ichigo kemudian mengusap lembut rambut Yuzu dan berkata, "hanya jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Tapi…"

"Sebentar saja."

Yuzu pun hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Ia mencoba mengerti, mungkin kakaknya sedang ingin 'menenangkan diri'.

"Hati-hati…"

"Ya."

**xxxx**

Kenapa setiap kali ia berjalan rasa sesak itu justru semakin terasa? Apa karena aroma hujan yang tanpa sengaja ia hirup dalam-dalam? Ya, mungkin karena itu.

Mungkin juga karena kenangan yang terus memaksa masuk dalam memori otaknya? Entahlah.

Ichigo memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya di sebuah kedai kopi kecil di sudut jalan. Memesan segelas coklat panas dan kembali memandang hujan yang semakin menderas dari balik jendela disampingnya.

Melirik sebentar pada jam dinding yang ada di sudut kedai itu, Ichigo tahu, Ia sudah mengingkari kata-katanya pada Yuzu. Ia sudah pergi hampir dua jam. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar 'kan?

Ichigo menghela napas berat. Semua ini terasa begitu melelahkan.

_Tak perlu kata-kata_

_Kita memang sudah menciptakan keramaian ini dalam senyap_

_Sudahlah_

_Kali ini biar aku yang bicara..._

_Kau cukup dengarkan saja..._

Coklat panas dihadapannya sudah mulai dingin dan Ichigo telah kehilangan minat untuk menghabiskannya. Ia jenuh, seolah ada bagian yang kosong dalam hidupnya setelah kepergian 'orang itu'.

_Kau memang bukan Aku_

_Aku juga tidak mungkin menjadi Kau_

_Kita berbeda_

_Kehampaan_

_Rasa takut_

_Semua itu seakan melebur dalam tangisan_

_Hanya sesak, tanpa ada isakan_

_Apa kau lelah?_

_Aku pun begitu_

_Kita sama_

_Namun berbeda_

**xxxx**

**Flashback**

"Menunggu itu membosankan"

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu?"

Hening. Tidak ada usaha untuk menjawab.

Absurd. Semuanya terasa begitu absurd.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Rukia bertanya sambil memainkan rumput liar yang ia cabut dengan tangannya yang mungil.

Ichigo tetap diam.

Sulit...

Selama sesak ini masih ada...

"Aku yang terus menunggumu, kau tahu?"

"Ya,"

Ichigo mendengus kesal, "hanya 'ya' saja? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud 'ya' mu itu, Rukia."

"Kau tidak perlu lagi menungguku, Ichi." Tegas Rukia saat Ichigo memandangnya dengan intens, menuntut penjelasan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan pergi…"

Kata-kata itu cukup membuat Ichigo mencengkram tangan Rukia, Erat.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku."

Rukia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata pemuda berambut oranye itu. Ia tidak mau ketahuan sedang menahan tangis oleh orang didekatnya ini. Ia harus kelihatan kuat.

"Kemana?" Ichigo bertanya tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

Menghela napas, Rukia menjawab singkat, "mengikuti Tou-san. Kami sekeluarga harus pindah karena pekerjaan Tou-san."

Rukia terkejut ketika ia mendengar Ichigo tertawa. Tawa yang penuh kepahitan dan putus asa. Setelah tawanya berhenti Ichigo kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari Rukia.

"Ichi?"

"Aku ini benar-benar tolol, ya?" Ichigo berkata dengan lirih. "Aku terus menunggu seseorang yang mungkin tidak perduli denganku."

"Ichi…bukan begitu. Aku hanya…"

"Hanya tidak bisa menentang perintah ayahmu 'kan? Yah, semua orang memang tidak bisa menentang seorang Kuchiki Byakuya."

Nada sakartis dari kalimat Ichigo barusan membuat Rukia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Ichigo sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celana seragamnya yang kotor.

"Setelah upacara kelulusan."

"Berarti seminggu lagi, ya?"

Anggukan Rukia sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan Ichigo kalau ia akan kehilangan gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya dan dengan alasan yang sama, 'mengikuti Tou-san'.

Menyebalkan!

Pemuda berambut oranye itu sudah bersiap untuk pergi dari halaman belakang sekolah ini, tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan perdebatan 'konyol' , ketika ia merasa sebuah tangan yang terasa begitu lembut menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi,"

Ichigo tidak tahan lagi, Tubuh mungil Rukia segera ia bawa dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi… kau yang selalu pergi. Dasar egois!"

"Bodoh!" Rukia memukul punggung Ichigo pelan, "Aku juga tidak mau pergi, tahu! Yang egois itu kau!"

"Kau!"

"Apa! Jangan bilang aku egois, Ichi!" Rukia berteriak, masih dalam pelukan Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka seolah enggan untuk bicara. Sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan detak jantung yang semakin cepat dan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah masing-masing.

"Ichigo…" suara Rukia yang pertama kali memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya…"

Rukia memejamkan mata violetnya ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu pada Ichigo, "mau menungguku sekali lagi?"

Hening.

Dan Ichigo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**End of Flashback**

**xxxx**

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Oniichan," suara Yuzu kembali menyambut Ichigo ketika ia pulang.

Setelah melepas sepatu ketsnya yang sedikit basah, Ichigo memilih untuk langsung naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua dan menolak ajakan Yuzu untuk makan malam dengan alasan sudah makan di luar. Padahal sejak tadi pagi perutnya hanya terisi sepotong roti dan coklat panas yang ia beli di kedai.

Ia merasa lelah. Dua tahun ternyata bukan waktu yang cukup untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang Rukia meski sekarang mereka telah lulus dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak ada satupun surat, telepon bahkan e-mail yang ia dapatkan dari Rukia. Gadis itu seolah benar-benar ingin menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo.

'_Kenapa waktu itu kau ingin aku menunggumu sekali lagi, Rukia? Apa kali ini kau akan kembali?' _ bisik Ichigo dalam hati ketika ia berbaring dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Kekosongan yang ia rasakan terasa semakin nyata apalagi ketika pandangan matanya tanpa sengaja tertuju pada foto yang ada di meja belajarnya. Seluruh teman sekelasnya di Karakura High ada di foto itu, termasuk Rukia. Foto yang dibuat setelah upacara kelulusan mereka.

Tangan Ichigo terulur untuk meraih foto berbingkai coklat tersebut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Berbagai kenangan semasa sekolah dulu mendadak berputar di kepalanya dan yang paling jelas diingatnya adalah kenangan tentang Rukia juga pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol mereka. Konyol namun menyenangkan.

Ichigo menguap lebar, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ini memang belum terlalu larut tapi Ichigo memutuskan untuk tidur saja dan memulai hari esok dengan sedikit tambahan semangat.

Mungkin Ichigo memang harus menunggu sekali lagi atau mungkin kali ini Rukia yang harus menunggu Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak tahu. Ia tidak mau tahu. Yang jelas saat ini, yang ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan janggal karena Rukia tidak ada didekatnya. Itu saja.

**End**

AN : Apa ini? Fanfic pendek dan ending yang sangat gaje. ^^a

Saya mohon sarannya saja ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Like

Waiting For You

(Chapter 2)

**xxxx**

_Mungkin disetiap waktu yang aku lalui, yang ada hanyalah kau…_

Hari ini Ichigo sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan dosennya dengan baik. Kepalanya terasa sakit, mungkin karena beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur karena tugas-tugas kuliah yang semakin menumpuk. Lingkaran hitam juga tampak jelas di bawah matanya. Sekarang satu-satu hal yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana ia bisa segera sampai di rumah dan tidur.

Akhirnya jam kuliah yang amat sangat membosankan bagi Ichigo itu selesai juga, setelah Ichimaru Gin, dosen muda yang sedikit aneh di mata mahasiswanya tersebut keluar kelas, Ichigo segera mengemasi buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk pulang dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti mata kuliah berikutnya.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tiba-tiba suara Inoue membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah hampir keluar dari kelas.

"Ada apa Inoue?"

Inoue tampak sedikit salah tingkah dan dengan suara pelan ia bertanya, "Kurosaki-kun mau kemana? Kita 'kan masih ada kuliah?"

"Pulang," Ichigo menjawab singkat dan sebelum gadis di depannya ini bertanya lagi, ia segera melanjutkan ucapannya, "kepalaku agak pusing. Lagipula aku sedang malas berurusan dengan Aizen-sensei. Sudah ya Inoue, sampai besok."

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya sekilas pada Inoue yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kelas. Menyisakan bisikan lirih dari gadis berambut panjang itu, "sampai kapan kau mau menunggunya, Kurosaki-kun?"

**xxxx**

Sementara itu, di halaman belakang _Karakura High _tampak seseorang sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon Sakura yang mungkin umurnya sudah lebih dari ratusan tahun. Sosok itu dengan nyaman memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati udara sore yang ia rasakan sangat menenangkan dan mengingatkannya kembali pada banyak masa lalu. Masa lalu yang bukan sekedar 'masa lalu' dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia kembali lagi untuk menemui 'masa lalu' itu. Juga sedikit berharap kalau dirinya masih bagian dari banyak kenangan yang ia tinggalkan.

Sosok itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa langit disekitarnya telah berubah gelap. Rupanya sudah banyak waktu yang ia habiskan di tempat ini, sendirian.

"Semoga saja pintu gerbangnya belum dikunci," ujarnya sambil berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa.

**xxxx**

"Ayo bangun, Ichi-nii! Kau ini mau tidur sampai kapan, sih?"

Saat ini Karin sedang berusaha membangunkan kakaknya yang tidur seperti orang mati. Sejak pulang kuliah tadi siang Ichigo langsung tidur dan sampai sekarang belum bangun juga padahal sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam dan Karin ditunjuk untuk membangunkan Ichigo. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Segala cara sudah dilakukan Karin tapi Ichigo belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera bangun, _"baiklah, Ini cara terakhir!" _Karin berkata dalam hati dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Karin menarik napas sebelum berkata dengan volume diatas rata-rata, "ah, ada Rukia-nee! Rukia-nee!"

Tanpa diduga, Ichigo segera membuka mata dan terduduk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah Karin yang sedang melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Mana Rukia?"

Karin berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Ichigo itu. Yah, orang yang baru bangun tidur memang kadang-kadang suka menjengkelkan.

"Yang ada dipikiran Ichi-nii ternyata hanya Rukia-nee saja! Tidak ada 'Rukia' disini! Sebaiknya Ichi-nii cepat turun, Makan malamnya sudah siap dari tadi. Kita hanya menunggu Ichi-nii saja, tahu! Padahal perutku ini sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi!" omel Karin sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ichigo?

Tampaknya ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah dibohongi mentah-mentah oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Ck, sial! Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini terus!"

**xxxx**

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin dilakukan Ichigo hari ini. Salah satunya adalah menikmati hari libur bersama teman-temannya seperti, Chad, Inoue, Hishida, Keigo dan Renji. Mereka semua adalah teman-teman Ichigo di _Karakura High_ dan kebetulan diterima di universitas yang sama, _Karakura University_, meski berbeda fakultas. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan pergi nonton lalu makan di restoran langganan. Tapi semua rencana itu gagal total mereka satu persatu membatalkan janji dengan berbagai alasan. Ichigo malas untuk mengingat alasan-alasan itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendiri saja.

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri deretan toko yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan, tangan kanannya menggenggam kantong plastik berisi boneka beruang untuk Yuzu dan untuk Karin, Ichigo membelikan adiknya yang tomboy itu sebuah bola basket. Semoga saja Karin menyukainya.

Ichigo kemudian berbelok ke arah kedai kopi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo telah menjadi pelanggan tetap kedai kopi kecil itu.

Setelah memesan segelas _Cappucino_, Ichigo memilih untuk mengamati orang-orang yang berjalan di luar sana dari jendela di sampingnya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit berharap, kalau diantara orang-orang itu, ia bisa menemukan 'dia' disana. Tiba-tiba getar dari ponsel hitam miliknya yang ia letakkan di dekat gelas _Cappucino-_nya membuat Ichigo merasa sedikit terganggu. Ichigo hanya membaca pesan itu sekilas tanpa ada niat untuk membalas.

Ichigo sedang menghadapi gelas _Cappucino_-nya yang kedua ketika subuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya dan dengan nada yang sama seperti dulu.

"Ichi…"

Ichigo seakan lupa cara berkedip ketika mata coklatnya melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sekarang berdiri di seberang mejanya.

"Kau?"

Sedangkan sosok itu hanya tersenyum samar dan berkata, "aku boleh ikut duduk disini 'kan?"

Hanya anggukan dari Ichigo yang ia dapatkan sebagai pengganti kata 'ya'. Mungkin Ichigo masih berusaha mengatasi rasa terkejutnya karena kedatangan orang ini yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Aku ini bukan hantu, tahu!" orang itu berkata dengan kesal, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika ia berujar pelan, "apa kabar,Ichigo?"

**xxxx**

_Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan hanya lewat kata-kata. Salah satunya adalah tentang kita…_

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mau datang, Rukia?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang _Karakura High, _tempat yang tidak tahu kenapa terasa begitu spesial untuk mereka berdua.

Ichigo sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang Sakura yang ada disana ketika ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada orang yang sekarang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Memangnya harus?"

Ichigo mendengus kesal, "kau ini masih menyebalkan ternyata."

"Kau seratus kali lipat lebih menyebalkan daripada aku!"

"Terserah," Ichigo menjawab singkat sambil berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Jujur saja, ada sedikit keraguan di hati Rukia ketika ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ichigo ketika secara tidak sengaja ia melihat pemuda dengan rambut oranye itu di kedai kopi. Memang, salah satu tujuannya datang ke kota ini adalah untuk menemui Ichigo. Tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk Rukia. Ia belum siap sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak ketika secara tidak sadar kakinya melangkah kearah Ichigo. Dan ia juga tidak bisa membantah sewaktu Ichigo mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

Hening.

Rukia menoleh ke sampingnya dan ia melihat kedua mata pemuda itu masih terpejam. Sepertinya ia tertidur. Rukia mulai emosi, setelah dengan seenaknya si kepala _orange _itu mengajaknya ke sini, sekarang ia malah tidur?

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia sedikit keras.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Jangan tidur di sini, bodoh!"

Kali ini Rukia 'menghadiahi' Ichigo jitakan di kepala _orange_-nya dan gadis itu pun segera berdiri, berniat meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Aku 'kan hanya tidur sebentar. Kau ini cerewet sekali," dengan mata yang setengah terbuka karena mengantuk, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan membuat gadis itu terpaksa duduk di tempatnya semula.

Lagi-lagi mereka seolah enggan bicara.

"Kemana saja kau dua tahun ini?"

"Kau lupa, Ichi? Aku sudah bilang waktu itu kalau aku harus pindah."

"Aku tidak pernah lupa. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya mau tahu, seberapa sibuknya seorang Kuchiki Rukia sampai ia tidak pernah bisa menghubungi aku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yang penting sekarang aku ada disini."

Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang Ichigo dapat.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa ayahmu tahu kalau kau kesini?"

"Ya, Tou-san tahu kalau aku datang ke kota ini lagi. Tou-san juga sudah mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di sini."

"Eh…?"

Rukia sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, "kau belum tuli 'kan Kurosaki Ichigo? Baik, aku ulangi. Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, akan tinggal di kota ini lagi. Puas?"

"Belum," Ichigo segera memindah posisi duduknya hingga sekarang ia tepat berada di depan Rukia dan bisa memandang dengan jelas ke dalam mata violet gadis itu. "satu pertanyaan lagi, kali ini kau tidak akan pergi lalu menyuruhku untuk menunggumu 'kan?"

Tanpa sadar, Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo, erat dan berujar singkat, "tidak."

Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Ichigo menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi."

"Ya…"

**End**

AN:

Akhirnya fanfic ini saya bikin jadi dua chapter.

Semoga endingnya bisa memuaskan readers dan ga terkesan ngegantung hehehe ^^"

Saya ini masih amatiran. Jadi mohon bimbingannya….*bungkuk*

**Balesan Riview :**

Ojou-chan : Ichi ga nyusulin Rukia, tapi Rukia yang balik ke Ichi hehehe. Ini lanjutannya, silahkan dinikmati :)

Aizawa Ayumu : Makasih Aizawa-san. Ini saya sudah buat chapter 2, silahkan dibaca.

Greengroophy : Hehehe Ichi emang setia.. Mudah-mudahan yang ini tamatnya ga ngegantung ya, ^^"

Dean B'-Kurosaki : Salam kenal juga. Chapter duanya sudah jadi nih, silahkan dibaca ^^

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : Salam kenal Yurisa-san, makasih sudah RnR fic ini. Saya memang tidak berbakat membuat fic (apalagi fic yang panjang) *pundung*. Ini chapter duanya :)

Midori to Violet : Iya nih, endingnya ngegantung *pundung* Tapi sekarang saya udah bikin nih chapter duanya hehehe

Wint3r : Makasih Wint3r-san… Yosh! Semangat! *ditabok gara-gara berisik*, chapter dua udah jadi nih :)

Ruki Yagami : Iya, Ichi disuruh nunggu buat ngetes, Ichi setia ga ma Ruki hahaha *digampar Ichigo*. Saya bikin chapter duanya hehehe, silahkan dibaca.

Sekali lagi….

Tengkyu buat semuanya *kabur sebelum dilempar sandal gara2 berisik*


End file.
